


Skeletons in the woods: SEXY EDITION

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy sexytimes, Smut, seriously, this is just sexy times with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: so this is the story where chapter 23 of my kinktober series came fromall the cute skeletons decided to try and court the human...kind ofThis is more like a sequel sort of thing than a retelling
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (underfell/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Syrup

((reposting the first part so others understand the story))

Syrup lay on the bed, panting hard with a deep blush of magic over his cheekbones. He whined loud and gripped the sheets, wriggling a bit as the glow of magic began to show in his pants. He’d gone into his heat cycle, completely at the mercy of raging magic burning to be shared.

But he couldn’t relieve it, not on his own, having tried time and again to end it early and failing each time. He has to ride out these three days with the miserable overheating, the aching need in his pelvis, all of it, and it’s going to be awful.

Or at least he thinks it will be.

He’s sad as he lays there, unable to think but also unable to act on his urges because there were no willing partners anywhere. Being a skeleton was not exactly attractive around here.

Here being the home of the human who lived at the edge of their woods, where he and his brother and cousins lived. Syrup had just been staying with her because his brother was busy protecting the woods and he got super anxious if he was alone. He hadn’t realized what time it was, and now he was stuck there till his brother could get him out.

The human opened the door and asked, “Syrup, you want dinner?” But he couldn’t even move, much less open his sockets and look at her.

“Are you okay? And…do you…have a glowstick in…your pants?” She was coming closer and he groaned softly. Her scent was so good, healthy and concerned and more than ready…but she had to say yes and without a voice, he couldn’t ask her.

“Hey, easy, boy.” Her soft hands were on his skull, stroking between his ears and his whole body curled into her presence on the edge of the bed with him. His long, slightly pointed tongue fell out of his mouth, making him seem even more feral, but he couldn’t care less. She was touching him, and right next to him, and oh stars she smelled SO good.

“Gosh, you have a fever or something and….o-oh geeze that’s not a glowstick.” He yelped pitifully as she touched his crotch, being a little rough from not realizing what exactly was happening. “Oh stars, Syrup, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you guys….oh geeze!”

Quickly, before that embarrassed tone made her flee, he grabbed hold of her arm and whimpered, nuzzling as his body started to shake. “Syrup, what…?”

He could barely think at all, but he knew she HAD to stay if he was going to live through this. So he nuzzled into her arm with his forehead.

“Wait…” her voice was thoughtful, if a bit strained from shame still, “Do you guys go through heats?”

Nodding, Syrup managed to look up, unable to keep the soft whimper down in his throat. Please, please let her understand.

“O-oh wow um….do….” Her face was bright red, but he felt her scent change, becoming more intense. “Do you want me to…uh…to help you with that?”

Oh stars yes. He purred at the very idea, nuzzling more into her arm as that heavenly aura around her increased.

“That…that’s a definite yes. Okay…uh…” She got up, “Let me get something from the bathroom and I’ll be right back.”

Oh he was heartbroken. She left and he was so close and her smell just kept getting better. So he howled, forlorn and now in pain because he’d got his hopes up and that had made his problem WORSE.

But she did come back, and if he’d been more at himself, he’d have been mortified to have thrown such a fit over it. But she had a bottle in her hand. Whatever it was didn’t smell so nice, but she had taken off most of her clothes, too. He could smell her better and couldn’t help sitting up to nuzzle into her neck as she sat down again. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, undoing his pants for him and seeming a bit intimidated, “O-oh wow. So it’s really there. Hahaha, well…” He didn’t expect her to kiss him, but he was so glad she did, and it felt so nice, “You’re a handsome skeleton, Syrup. Let’s get you slicked up and we’ll take care of this for you.”

The purring was not stopping, but he could tell his eye lights had shifted into hearts already, just so grateful and wanting her to continue. Whatever she liked, he’d do it.

From her weird bottle, she squeezed out some clear goo, and then she began to spread it over his length. The moment the stroking motions started, he twitched and whined, oversensitive from never being touched before and his intense heat. “Oh sweetheart, you really are in a bad way,” she mumbled, but once he was thoroughly covered, and dripping from his tip, the human slid her panties down and put some of that goo onto herself. “Just give me a moment and you’ll feel a lot better.”

Sitting up on his elbows, Syrup watched her work herself a little, seeing her face as she zoned out a bit from rubbing her sex. With the increase in her arousing scent, and the sight of her lovely bare body, he was throbbing with need by the time she looked back to him.

“Okay, boy. Just let me do my thing.” Syrup could only nod, utterly at her mercy as she sat up on her knees and carefully guided his member into alignment with her opening. “We’re going to go slow and easy, okay? I haven’t exactly done this before.”

She….hadn’t? But she’d been so good with him and she smelled so so good. Did humans not have heat cycles? All thought ceased when she began to slide him in.

He whined and gripped the sheets again, just to keep himself from bucking into her. That might hurt her, after all, and that was not what one does with your mate. “Hah…hoo, wow, Syrup. A real one is a lot different from imaginary. Feels good, though.”

The gooey stuff she’d put on him let her slide easier, he realized, and he was so glad because he wanted to go as deep as he could. She was warm and soft inside, and there was some sort of little ring that squeezed at him as he went in further. His panting got harder as she finally slipped down to the knot at the bottom. “I’m not sure that can go in…but…oh stars, Syrup. Mmn, that is warm in there.” 

This didn’t feel quite right, but he wasn’t going to…to….oh stars she started moving. Breathing slowly picking up to match his, her hips rocked against his, making him yelp and whine vocally. Eventually, after the first few rocks, he couldn’t stand it. He jerked his hips up to match her coming down and-“ah!”

He FELT the knot jolt inside her, and now it felt right. She leaned over him and moaned in pleasure, letting him take over the motion mostly. They were locked together, her gasping and calling his name while he panted and squeaked his way along. But it wasn’t very long till his whole form seized and his magic shot deep into her. Sometime in the middle of that, her body spasmed around him and it made him spurt even harder. “Syrup…oh stars…I can’t….mmn,” she let herself fall onto him, and Syrup found himself purring for a whole new reason. Not only had his heat calmed significantly now, but his mind was clearing and he realized how special this was. Neither of them had been touched before, but they’d figured things out and it had felt so good. It had to him, at least, but from the way she smiled, and her hand finding his to hold, he guessed she’d enjoyed herself, too.

He hadn’t screwed up, he felt so much better, and she was still as lovely as she’d been in his heat-addled mind. Then again, he’d always thought her beautiful, but he’d been far too shy to try and court her. This was definitely skipping ahead a bit.

He hoped she would be okay to do this again, when the swelling went down and his brother probably had a fit. At least he’d found a sweetheart of a mate, even if only for this once. Humans didn’t mate for life like skeletons did. But he didn’t mind. Being a part of her life was enough. Being this close to her was enough.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you didn't expect him not to get jealous, did you?

It really burned him up, smelling that simpering fox on her.

Yeah, Red could sympathize with having a heat and no way to get rid of it, but the human?! The one that was HIS human first?

But she was happy and those few times he’d tried to give her things to start a courtship she’d screamed and shut the door. Humans didn’t go for fresh kills, apparently.

And now she’d mated with Syrup.

Well, he could fix that.

Maybe if he was a bit more direct?

Can’t hurt to try.

So he padded up to the door to her room and found it open. She was inside on one of those complicated human machines, and looked at him curiously, “What’s up, Red? Need help in the kitchen?”

She’d long accepted all the skeletons into her home, leaving a key that only magic could get to for them to use, so his presence wasn’t a surprise. He was kind of glad about that. He wouldn’t want to scare her.

But he did want to make his intentions clear, so he walked up behind her and began to purr, nuzzling her and letting his tail wag just as fast as it wanted to. Even covered in another guy’s smell, she was so good. Soft skin, warm, always willing to give him a scratch behind the ears even on his worst days.

Yeah not hard to fall for a dame like that. And she didn’t disappoint, rubbing her fingers over his skull gently, “You just want to love on me, tough guy? Well, go right ahead. I love when you guys are cuddly.”

You guys, huh? Red felt his ears go down and he growled a bit.

“Did I say something wrong?” She turned to look as he pulled back, utterly confused.

Humans really were weird. They couldn’t smell even the most obvious scents, could barely see anything in the dark, and they had no idea what mating cues were AT ALL. What part of ‘utterly vulnerable emotions’ didn’t mean ‘mate with me’ to someone?!

But she didn’t know, and the more he looked at her face the sadder he felt. She probably just mated with Syrup out of pity. She can figure things out, sure, but there was no way for him to be super obvious about what he wanted without being downright rude.

So Red sighed and went into the closet to think for a minute, though he couldn’t help the dejected whimper as he closed the door. Was it his fake fang? Was it because he was short? Or maybe the whole ‘not in heat currently’ thing bothered her. Yeah, that made sense. Maybe it was some kind of human taboo to do the do when not in heat.

He didn’t expect her to come in.

She crawled into the closet and sat next to him, smiling softly even though he was sure she couldn’t see much more than the glow of his eyelights. “Red, are you upset about something? I know you can’t tell me in words, but I want to help if I can.”

He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. Yeah, sweetheart, he has a problem, but it’s not something that’s going to get fixed anytime soon. With the dark and the closeness, he just dared to hold her hand and purr a bit.

Sockets closed, he let himself relax. Sure, she was a human and didn’t understand how things went, but…she was kind, and she cared about him enough to sit in the dark closet with him when she thought he might be upset.

So it really surprised him when he felt her kissing him. Still, he responded as soon as he realized, whining and holding her closer as they both poured more passion into it. Oh stars, it was good to get this out. To finally be able to express how much he’d been pining and worrying about his feelings for her.

He pulled down the clothes over their heads with his magic as he leaned her back onto them, enjoying her soft, needy sounds. But once she was on her back, he froze and backed off. He couldn’t just…just do this. She hadn’t said yes, it was just a kiss! A…a really good, intense, enthusiastic kiss, but still…he worriedly snuffled at her. Body was saying yes, scent said yes, but….

“don’t leave me hanging, Red.” She smiled up at him and cooed, stroking his cheek, “that much passion doesn’t come from nowhere. Go on.”

Oh yes, that was the green light.

He licked at her neck, tail wagging up a storm as he slid a hand up her shirt, fingers touching that beautiful, soft, warm skin. Stars, he just loved every inch of her, even those places he hadn’t seen. Everything just sent his soul into nirvana, especially when her hands began ghosting over his spine. Yeah, that was a good spot, and he couldn’t really help himself now. Pulling down those silly pants…why do humans wear so much? Who cares.

She leaned her hips up to help him, and Red couldn’t stop whining as more of her scent hit him once she was naked. Oh geeze, she was so ready and he felt the magic pooling and pulsing in his pelvis. No going back now.

“R-red?” She seemed nervous, and he tilted his head, curious, “I-I forgot the lube. Uh…humans usually need more slickness? F-for it to feel good?”

Oh.

Well, he could take care of that without whatever lube is. It was easy to manipulate his magic a little, making himself a little less solid, a little more…well, more what she needed.

“You can…wow…” the admiring tone made him smirk. Sure he couldn’t do this if he was in heat, no control then, but right now? He’d pull all the tricks in the book if it made her happy.

He could guide himself in on smell alone, sighing in relief as the hot cavern of her wrapped around him. “Y-you’re…o-oooh wow.” She murmured, a tiny spasm twitching around his length. Heh, she was worked up already. Couldn’t say he wasn’t too, but it felt nice to know he was wanted.

The pace was slow for him, but he didn’t want to be ungrateful or anything. Yeah, it’d take longer for him to get off, but that wasn’t the point of this. The point, he reminded himself as another wave of want slipped over his body, was to show her how he felt. He felt like she was what he wanted. Permanently, and…and…? Hngh oh stars those sounds she was making.

The pants and hums, that concentration on her face, everything just…oh geeze he’d never been so happy to submit to passion. He lost himself, and when her pace began to pick up, he rocked along with her, growling and whimpering as he tried to…to get…

Ooh there it went, even if he had to stop when she yelped. A questioning whine, and she panted, “’m good. K-keep going, please!”

No need to say it twice. He’d got the knot in and now he just had to get them both to the peak. That he could do. just a matter of finding the sweet spot, and now that he was locked, he could reach better.

Every movement amped up the heat, almost as if his ribs were burning, and their bodies rolled together in swift, harsh jolts until he felt her squeeze around him and a deep groan escaped her lips. The pressure was enough to finish him off, and he felt the release as the built up magic escaped inside her.

It’d take a few minutes for him to be able to pull back, but her happy smile was reassurance enough, and Red couldn’t help cuddling and nuzzling her softly. She knew now, he was sure of it. And he was also sure he’d never be more pleased with a mate than he was right now.


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite goofy raccoon is here (no not that one, i mean Honey)
> 
> also, i warned ya this was a story ;)

Well, this was embarrassing.

Yeah, he’d heard the human had been more than receptive to Red and Syrup. Not that the former had been able to stop bragging about it, or the latter able to do more than blush when she was brought up.

But he really hadn’t expected to…well…

To need her help, too.

Honey supposed this was what he got for mooching off her food instead of actually scavenging for himself. Of course he’d get hungry during his heat. He always did. So much energy building up was bound to make anybody need food. But now he didn’t really have a stash anymore because he’d just been visiting the human when he needed a meal.

  
And now he’d have to do it again when his metaphorical itch needed scratching. But he didn’t want to…oh geeze if Red ever found out, if something happened, he’d be dust.

  
But he felt like he’d be dust anyway if he didn’t eat something. So here he was, tail very carefully concealing the shameful glow in his pants as he knocked on the human’s door.

  
“Honey?” She smiled and he returned it, though awkwardly. “Come on in. You must be hungry if you’re visiting.”

Yeah, he was. But once he was inside, he felt his ears go back. Oh geeze, Syrup was right about her smelling amazing. He felt a throb of magic and winced, sitting down quickly. Yep, this was bad. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have inclinations toward courting her, too. Who wouldn’t want a mate that cooked and had a nice house and loved to cuddle and was so soft and gentle and….stars he was just making it worse.

She brought him a sandwich and Honey ate it quietly. He was a little too busy trying not to let his secret show to pay attention to what was in it, but the human was talking, so he tried to listen. “Y’know, it’s been a long time since anyone besides Syrup and Red came over. And nobody ever comes together anymore. Did I do something wrong?”

Huh? The others had been avoiding stepping on Red’s territory, and Syrup had already secured the right to be around beforehand, so…did humans not do that?

He tilted his head and made a questioning sound.

“I just mean I haven’t seen anybody but those two for weeks now. You all used to come over, and I just…” oh no, she was sad. “Did I mess up by having sex with Red?”

Mess up? She thought they were mad at her? Shoot.

Honey took her hand and squeezed it, smiling a little. No, sweetheart, you didn’t mess up. Apparently, humans had friends for more reasons than mating. Maybe they pack bonded with each other more than just family.

“So you guys aren’t mad? I mean, I know Razzy’s probably furious because of Syrup but….I was scared you all hated me.” She had tears in her eyes, and that scent that had been driving him nuts was dulled from how upset she was. Now was not the time to broach the idea of her helping him out, too. So instead, he wrapped his tail a little tighter around himself and offered a hug, which was taken.

Poor human. Yeah, he’d have to tell the others about this. Humans make friends to keep. That’s why she acted the way she did, kind to all of them. It wasn’t about mating, it was about bonding. He didn’t stay much longer, but he wrote down a promise that he’d tell the others she missed them. He didn’t like promises, especially written ones, but this was small and simple and she deserved it.

=

He just stayed away after that. Yeah, the others were told, and they all felt bad about making her upset. Even Razzy, though he still wanted to make her explain about ‘ruining’ his brother (despite Syrup saying very firmly that neither of them had any experience prior to each other and that it was very much consensual both ways). Ugh.

But Honey wanted to give them their chances to reconnect without him getting in the way. Especially after the third-degree Red gave him about seeing her during his heat. Let the guy feel more secure, it hurts nobody.

Except he couldn’t exactly stop thinking about her. It was kind of irritating, and Honey wanted to deal with it but…how?

Guess it’s best to go to the source.

So here he came, back to the human’s house. And here it was, feeling the magic rising in his chest and cheekbones from nerves, and he could tell he’d be extremely jumpy for the foreseeable future. But the door opened, and not only did the human smile at seeing him, she flung her arms around his neck. “Honey! I don’t know what you said, but everyone came back! Thank you!”

Okay, maybe things would be okay. He hugged and nuzzled her gently, a soft purr in his throat as she held on. “I missed everyone so much and you brought them back. It was like they never left…thank you.”

Looks like he’d have to let go first. So he did, giving her head a pat as he headed inside. Flopping onto her sofa, she shut the door and came to sit with him, lifting his legs like she always did, knowing he wouldn’t move them himself. “Gosh, it was so good to see your brother and Papy again. And everyone, really, Red even brought his brother again and Razzy came…but not you?”

Huh? She’d noticed?

“I um….I did notice you were on your heat last time. Is that why you didn’t come back?” Shoooooot, now his cheekbones were tingling with his blush. But it was true, so he nodded.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. But…I’m really touched you put me first, even when you were suffering like that. You thought about how I felt more than your own needs and, surprisingly, that’s a rare thing for most people to do.”

He smiled in spite of his shame, and she leaned over on him, letting his fingers play in her hair. “It’s nice. Knowing you guys care about me. And I’m not just a heat relief house or anything.”

Oh gosh, of course she’s not that. His hand gently brushed her cheek and he purred softly. She was their food source, their comforter, their safety and companion….she was everything to them. His whole family loved and was in love with her to some extent.

He’d let her calm before he confessed for himself, though. No rush. Patience was one of his few virtues.


	4. Sort of Edge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge just gets to the point.  
> Or at least he tries to.

Edge was fuming. How could his brother have gotten to the human before him?! Clearly he had the superior genes, being semi-aquatic and far taller. He should be the one to be her mate, not his short, rude, dirty brother! And don’t even get him started on Syrup; the fox may be his direct cousin but he was by far the weaker end of the gene pool as well, with his cowardice and submissive behavior. He let the deer rule over him for goodness sake.

No, Edge was going to go seduce the human right this moment. It didn’t hurt that he was in the early stages of a heat of his own, and that his competitive nature would have spurred him on this path even if he hadn’t already deemed her as meeting every standard he had. He had lots of standards. He had to. He was the pack leader, after all. Well, in strength and hunting prowess anyway. It didn’t matter that the bunny was older.

But he was going to do this properly, and he happily showed up with the most beautiful wildflowers, and a gift of a piece of polished river stone with many colorful bands.

When the human opened the door, she gasped, “Edge! Oh my gosh, these are lovely!” He smirked as she gently touched the vibrant blooms and cooed, “These must have taken forever to gather. Thank you.” He then showed her his other hand, containing the rock. “And this? How did you know I love polished stones? This is such a colorful one, too!”  
He smiled happily. No, Edge had no idea she liked polished stones, but the enthusiasm of her accepting his gift was encouraging.

“Come in, come in!” She stepped aside, still holding the door, and Edge came in.

And oh stars he almost let his knees buckle. With her scent everywhere, the tingling in his pelvis turned to full fledged aching need. Frick.

So, he couldn’t exactly gracefully sit, but he tried to, and she walked in as he scrubbed his skull in frustration because…well….it was ridiculous to just sit here at full mast and try to make conversation of any kind. So he wrote a note, “I’M SORRY ABOUT THIS, I’M GOING TO JUST LEAVE. I WANT TO COURT YOU LIKE A GENTLEMAN, NOT A HALF DRUNK LUNATIC.”  
“Edge…,” She frowned, but nodded, “I appreciate the sentiment, but if you’re hurting you can-“

He stopped her with a hand. If she offered right now, he was not going to be able to say no and he wanted better than that. So he stood back up, stiltedly, and gave her forehead a soft clink against his teeth. Closest to a kiss he could stand right now. But she did whisper as he turned, “Edge, you have no idea how much this makes me happy about you. You have true honor.”

And that was his cue to skedaddle with a swift nod and an accidental slam of the door. Nope! Too cute!


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor squirrel baby has been through a lot today

Blue couldn’t believe he was here, as hard as he’d tried not to, but there was nowhere else he could go and not worry his brother.

She opened the door and gasped, “Oh stars, Blue! You’re filthy, come in.” Yes, Blue was covered in mud and scratches from falling down the hill into the riverbank. And now he was having his boots removed and quickly put aside as he was guided into the human’s bathroom.

“Here, sweetheart, I’ll run the bath but you get undressed and we’ll get you cleaned up. I have to go get some monster candy for those scrapes.” She rushed about so quickly, in his current state, Blue could barely follow her. He was hazy and overwarm, as usual, but now he was also so exhausted and on the verge of tears from being disappointed in himself.

But she had given him instructions and he followed them, tossing his clothes into a corner so they wouldn’t get her whole bathroom dirty before sliding into the slowly filling bathtub. It felt good, warm and clean water with no fish, not like taking baths in the pond or river. He hadn’t realized how sore his bones had become from the tumble, but that warm water was soothing it.

He squeaked when she came back, panicked, but she just smiled and handed him three candies, “That should do it, right? Fix you up to a good level?”

Oh, yeah, he was scratched up. Blue ate the candy, but tried not to look at her. Just unwrap the candy, in the mouth, gulp, done. Three was enough to top his HP off, and he wasn’t so tired, but now he had a different problem.

The human was trying to help him, using a washcloth to get some of the mud off his skull, “You tell me if I overstep, okay? I don’t want to invade your privacy more than I already have.”

Invade him? She could never; they were all pretty cool with her being around them naked, since she was part of the pack. She was close as family, and thus why they were now all in this awkward limbo of not knowing how human mating works versus how their traditions said it worked for skeletons.

Blue just wanted to be a good friend and after what had happened with his brother, and misunderstanding that Red’s territorial nature was just that, Red’s nature and not an order to stay away, had made him want to avoid just this.

“Hey, you’re really subdued today, Blue,” She tried to look at him and he just couldn’t meet her eyes, “Did you get in a fight with someone? Or did something bad happen?”

He just fiddled with his tail, keeping it in front of him as the water turned brown from the mud, grass, and bits of marrow that had sloughed off into the water.

“Blue, I care about you….please tell me?” She even pulled out the whiteboard, blue marker and everything just for him.

He sniffled and started openly crying as he wrote, “I WENT INTO HEAT AND WANTED TO WORK IT OFF AWAY FROM YOU SO YOU WOULDN’T FEEL PRESSURED TO HELP ME, BUT THEN I GOT TIRED AND STUMBLED ON THE RIVERBANK AND HONEY WOULD HAVE BEEN SO UPSET IF I’D GONE HOME ALL DIRTY AND HURT. I DON’T WANNA WORRY MY BROTHER WITH MY HEAT OR MY INJURIES!”

It wasn’t that he didn’t expect her to touch him, but he hadn’t expected it to be so soft and full of a loving intent that he couldn’t help gasping. “Blue, baby, you are so good. Let’s get this clean problem done and then we’ll both take care of the heat one. Cause if it’s you, there’s never a doubt that you’ll be good to me, and that you care about me just as much.”

Looking into her eyes made his soul flutter and tug so deeply, utterly in love as she kissed the clean parts of his skull and helped him get the majority of the gunk off himself. She drained the tub and got out a little sprayer from near the faucet, touch feather soft as she murmured encouragement to him. Humans were so different, so open to the possibilities of something new…Blue liked it.

When he and the bottom of the tub were clean, she slipped off her clothes and filled the tub with just a bit of water, enough to cover his legs if he laid them flat out. She climbed in delicately and sat between his legs, sort of, smiling, “I’m ready if you are.”

Shy suddenly, Blue slowly moved his tail to show her his erection, not sure what to think of it especially knowing she’d had experience before. She smiles and touches it gently, making him purr and whine very quietly, “Well, you’re adorable all over.”

He could do adorable, and he could do this. She squirted a generous amount of lube from a nearby bottle into her hand, slicking them both up and making Blue squirm and pant as he was touched. His bones were burning with need, and with just how TIRED he was from what he’d been through today, something he just wasn’t accustomed to any more than being touched this way.

Seeing him starting to shake, she takes a little inflatable pillow from a box beside the tub and puts it behind him, “lean back on this, love. Let me take care of you.”

Blue had never been happier to relax in his life, and it took the tension out of his spine as she began to slide onto his length. It was like a perfect fit, her walls cupping him just enough to make him moan and grip the sides of the tub.

Her body moved in a steady rhythm, making Blue’s tongue hang out as he whined through the waves of passion. Oh stars he just couldn’t…c-couldn’t… think!

Letting himself fall into instinct, he weakly matches her rhythm and wraps his tail around them both, soon out pacing her as he holds her close, listening as her breath comes in bursts and she squeaks his name.

Stars, he just needs to release and then- he chokes as her body bears down around him like a vice and he cums hard, almost screaming he moaned so loudly. Rattling from how hard he was shaking now, Blue whimpers as she melts against him, nuzzling her as he tries to hold in the tears dripping down his sockets. That was just so intense and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

“Oh Blue…oh stars,” she murmurs, shaking a bit herself, “mmn…you’re good. you’re okay, right?”

He nodded, but continued to make his pitiable noises. His body had never felt so wired, and yet drained…it was strange.

“we’re gonna wash off? Alright?” she was panting, carefully slipping him out of her and splashing some of the shallow water over both their pelvises, “then we’ll go cuddle in bed. All wrapped up and warm.”

He just sniffled and nodded, mind fogged and a little lost. Was that okay? It felt okay, at least between them. And she was smiling, and stroking his cheekbones, and the towels she dried him with were soft and fluffy.

Her bed was nice, too, just smelling like her and once they were both under the covers and cuddled up, Blue felt a lot better. It helped that she was stroking his head and kissing him, telling him what a good job he did. His first sex had been good. Yeah.


	6. Well now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro Sans is dealing with the fallout

Sans was embarrassed.

Blue had come home from his heat and confessed he had a night with the human, and that made Edge and Honey get into a fight. Papyrus was breaking it up, and Sans himself just….ashamed.

He was the eldest, he was the one who had made the decision to bring the human into their clan and…well, he hadn’t meant the poor thing to become the clan bicycle. But…that also wasn’t the context any of the guys had said their encounters with her had been.

It was all words of affection, of connecting with each other and…love, honestly. They were making love, not just having a fling. Syrup and Blue both expressed how much she’d been easy with them, with the awkwardness and inexperience, had held them and comforted them the whole time.

Red…was put out that Blue had mated with the human, but he did admit that he knew she’d probably not say no if the others asked her. But it was a clear wound on his pride, as it was on Edge’s that he had been beaten to the punch yet again.

And now Sans had to go talk to her about this.

Well, he had been but…

Now Papyrus and Razzy were both joining in the fight and he felt some of the possessive things everyone was saying sting at him and…

Oh dear.


	7. Razzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone got splaining to do

Razzy stomped up to the porch and knocked on the door.

“Razzy?” She asked but he went inside and stood in the living room, tapping his hoof and crossing his arms. “Oh…” Yes oh, he thought as she shut the door and walked to the couch.

He huffed and handed her a note, “I DO HOPE YOU PLAN TO TELL MY BROTHER WHETHER YOU JUST USED HIM OR NOT.”

“Razzy!” Shock? Nope, he was not taking that. She had deflowered his brother, then proceeded to do the same to Blue. With Red jumping on the band wagon in the middle but he’d messed around before. No, he’d been civil the last visit but this was too much.

His hard look must have done something because she wilted…but in the hurt way, not the guilty way. Oh dear. “Razzy, I’d never just use him. That….it was my first time, too, and…”

Oh no, no no no, she was crying and he’d done it. No no no, that was not part of the plan, he was supposed to be the avenging angel here, not a heartless cad who bullied someone. NO!

Making distressed sounds, he picked her up and moved her to her room. Better, right? Bed, tuck her in, yeah good.

No, not good. Now she looked confused. He scrabbled back for the whiteboard on the livingroom table and brought it back, “IT WAS JUST HARD FOR ME TO BELIEVE! YOU’RE A LOVELY HUMAN AND I READ MOST OF YOU LOSE YOUR FLOWER BEFORE YOU’RE ACTUALLY FULLY MATURE. IF MATING IS SO CASUAL, AS I BELIEVE IT TO BE WITH HUMANS, HOW WERE YOU OVERLOOKED?”

“Lack of interest, mostly,” she sniffled and pulled the covers around her tighter, “I didn’t feel that way for any of my schoolmates. I haven’t felt that way about any other humans, in fact. I didn’t realize I even COULD feel…attracted that way until you guys came along.”

She….found them attractive? “EVEN IF WE’RE JUST BONES? RED SEEMED TO THINK THAT WOULD BE A TURN OFF.”

A small laugh, watery, “The bones are beautiful, Razzy. And I more so care about the soul inside the bones.”

Oh…well then… “I GUESS THEN YOU MADE A VERY SPECIAL MEMORY. FOR YOU AND MY BROTHER.”

Blushing, shy…the perfectly clear signs of a person in love. “I hope so. A-and for Blue, too…and Red…I just want them to know I care. That I love them, all of them…”

Love was a very strong word, but he could feel it as she dried her tears. The little bursts of soul energy when she said their names, like some small explosion had gone off in her chest, that would tell any monster nearby that these names belonged to her mates. Plural.

“IS IT COMMON FOR HUMANS TO HAVE MULTIPLE LONG-TERM MATES?” he asked on the board after cleaning it a bit.

“No, but it’s not unheard of.” Ah, alright. So she was a unique case. But…

“WOULD THAT BE ALRIGHT WITH YOU? BEING MATES WITH MORE THAN ONE OF US?” He had to know, for Syrup and everyone else’s sake. “WE MATE FOR LIFE, NORMALLY, SO THIS HAS BEEN VERY STRESSFUL SINCE SO MANY OF US FEEL,” he stopped at the word. Us. He was including himself in this and it was a very dangerous road.

She had read it upside down, though (to her credit) and said, “I’d love to be with you all for the rest of my life, however that works out. Razzy, you and your family have become my everything, my whole world.”

Hearing his name, feeling that same pulse of longing and affection that he’d felt with the others’ names, he blushed. Her world. Someone who had seen so much more of it than he had, and she wanted it to be him and his tiny corner that made the whole of it.

He erased the message and concealed it this time, being very careful with what he was about to say.

“CAN YOU HONESTLY LOVE ME LIKE THAT?”

Oh the sparkle in her eyes, the gentle flush of her skin, a burst of her scent flowing over him as she let go of her covers and opened her arms for him.

That was enough.

Words were a bit meaningless now. He’d figured out the deep agitation he’d held in his soul since his brother’s news, that had been worry and jealousy. It had only festered since then and now…well it felt stupid.

It was stupid to be jealous of his brother when she was kissing him now, lips soft as petals against his searching tongue.

It was stupid to be worried how Red would react when her soft skin was warming to his touch, smelling like the key to all heaven as his slightly clawed finger bones left their tingling trails behind.

No, this was not an agent of chaos, but a goddess. Their goddess, HIS goddess, love incarnate and stars dare anyone to say differently. Sensitive as he was to it, Razzy could feel both her trepidation and want as she looked up into his sockets when their kiss broke.

A purr and a nuzzle soon quieted the uncertainty, and she became putty in his hands as he began to gently bite at her neck, kissing and licking once he was sure the marks would stay for a good while. She was supple in his grip, moving as he wanted with no resistance, letting him lead.

Ah the sight of her breasts was invigorating. The uniformity of her skin so different to his own kind’s shifting ecto bodies, the texture entirely different as he gently kneaded them. Beautiful.

But here, here was the issue as he felt the wetness when he began exploring below her waistband. Humans always had the same equipment no matter what. it took dramatic measures to change things down there, or anywhere else.

Well, he’d have to make sure to learn exactly how she liked to be touched. And they’d have the rest of their lives, after all.

Letting his claws pull her pants and the covers over them down, and off, Razzy slid his own trousers away and let them fall. Her opening wasn’t that different from ones he’d formed for his own pleasure, and a gentle finger inside showed that, yes, it was flexible and sensitive as his own usually was. Good.

He looked up, magenta eyes searching hers as he waited.

“Please…make me yours, too.”

Oh starlight, Razzy’s warm smile went all the way to his soul. She had no idea how much that was already true.

Lining up, keeping himself slightly less solid, Razzy slid in and hummed, shifting his pelvis as she gasped and curled her fingers tighter into the bed. A little bigger, yes. The shift makes her instinctively clamp, but he waits, and she relaxes. “y-you got bigger?”

Nodding, he smiled, and she groaned, “you’re amazing.”

Praise was a big enticement, and so Razzy began his thrusting, slow as they got used to moving together, then quicker, gaining momentum as both of them felt the warmth building. He grunted and panted, putting all his effort into making her squeal and move, begging for more, faster, deeper…he felt the depths of her body and relished it.

The next clamping that came was with her crashing orgasm, and he thrust hard into her and let himself cum as well, gritting his teeth to keep from overwhelming her sounds with his own. He’d been the one to take her in her bed. He could say that now.

He could also say he was never going to brag about that because his brother would be hurt. And his cousins would be sad. And his mate….his sweet, loving, trusting mate who was even now curled against his ribs as they were still intertwined, breathing hard and holding his hand like a lifeline. She’d be disappointed if he gloated. And what was there to gloat about, actually? That it had taken him this long to figure out how this was going to work? That he’d been so emotionally repressed he couldn’t admit he, too, was in love?

No, no bragging would occur. She was no prize to win or steal, but like love itself, she was to be shared, and gladly. But later.

Because right now she was his alone.


	8. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft kitty, warm kitty, very amorous and sweet kitty~

Well, it was now or never.

Razzy had calmed down, Syrup seemed happier, and Blue had managed to get his brother to back off from Edge with their help.

Now Papyrus was trying his luck. He’d….well, he’d had a fling with a human, once. But it was so…unfulfilling. He’d liked the person, they were a good friend, but….mating was just not as fun as he’d hoped. Not when they had to get up and go home and then acted like it was just a fun distraction. Because it wasn’t for him. It was important. And they’d stopped talking when he’d said as much.

So he wanted to ask if their human wanted to help him try again. Properly this time.

And oh how lovely she was! Her happy smile, her cute little hands holding his paws, knowing it would be so very easy to just pick her up and take her anywhere…yes, he was in love this time, not just experimenting.

He’d made his intentions clear, when he’d delivered his earlier letter, giving her a few hours to prepare. He was going to cook for HER, and then they’d cuddle a bit and see if things went further. And he could already tell they would by his own feelings, but he never knew exactly how to gauge a partner. The instructions in his mating manual were very vague.

His tail flicked softly as he started the cooking, white board being erased and rewritten over and over as they chatted. How was his brother, how was she doing, isn’t the weather nice, all the pleasantries.

Finally, he wrote after setting the food on the table (a lovely fettuccine alfredo that he’d learned to make from her, thus this was doubly showing how good a student he was and his listening skills!) “I DO WANT TO SAY, I’M A LITTLE NERVOUS. ARE YOU DOING OKAY?”

She took a bite of his food, seeming pleased, then nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. And, really, I’m nervous, too. I don’t…really know what to expect here? I’ve never had a pre-planned date of any kind…l-like this anyway. Well, like anything but…” She blushed.

What?! The marker flew, “YOU HAVEN’T HAD A PROPER DATE?! WHAT KIND OF BLINDERS DO HUMANS WEAR IF THEY HAVEN’T ATTEMPTED TO COURT YOU?”

She laughed, “The kind of blinders that let you not see people who don’t tend to talk, or understand what is flirting versus just discussions.”

Papyrus was dumbfounded. His human…had never been properly courted until she came to them. He knew Edge was giving her gifts, knew Syrup and Red had been coming to cuddle and enjoy time together. Blue had been joining her on her swim trips in the river, and Honey would often go to town with her now.

All these things are proper courting, and he himself had come with Sans to help in the garden, while he was sure Razzy helped keep up the small fences that kept her garden safe from what few animals remained in the woods.

They were all working to earn her love and HOW HAD NONE OF THE HUMANS SHE’D MET BEFORE NOTICED HER?!

His eyes were bugged out, he could feel it, and she giggled. Well, that did ease the tension somewhat.

“Humans don’t….really like the idea of courting anymore,” she mused as they ate, “Used to, a human man would spend days and months trying to convince a girl’s family that he was the guy she ought to marry. It was always the boys doing the courting, because girls didn’t have a say in their lives until quite recently. I don’t understand it but there you go.”

Papyrus wrote on the board in quick response, “WE MONSTERS JUST COURT VIA WHOEVER NOTICED THEIR FEELINGS FIRST. AND THUS WHY WE’RE ALL COURTING YOU! UNLESS ALL THOSE TIMES YOU FED US WERE YOUR SECRET CONFESSIONS?!”

She laughed again, and Papyrus finally calmed down about the outrage of such a treasure being ignored. Well, so be it, it was humanity’s loss and his family’s gain.

A good meal later and the two were cuddled up on the sofa, human safe in his arms under a blanket as they watched a black and white musical movie. It was cute, and funny, and very romantic, at least in Papyrus’ consideration.

And well….he looked down at the human and began to kiss the back of her head, slowly moving forward. She met him halfway around, a soft laugh bubbling out as they kissed. He liked the feeling of her hand cupping his cheekbone, how she fit so perfectly up against his ribs, like a puzzle piece.

Slowly, they shifted till she was facing him, his hands on her hips as he purred into their kissing, enjoying her taste and the heady sensation of her scent getting stronger.

A gentle tug on his shirt was enough for him to fling it away, and he tugged on hers to ask for the same. Off came the shirt, and she sighed rather happily as his fluffy paws gingerly touched her breasts. Papyrus always liked these soft things; humans in general were very soft, and this part of HIS human was both soft and warm, and very different from the smooth feeling of his own ecto when he tried to imitate them. There were lines on them, scars of some kind, but not any kind of injury….he wondered what they meant, those lines of lightning in her skin.

But then she was asking, oh so quietly as some sort of musical number was going on, if he liked what he saw. Oh yes, he did, and he nodded enthusiastically before gesturing to himself in an “and you?” attempt.

“I already know I love you, Papyrus, but yes, your ribs are lovely and….your glow makes me feel safe.”

He felt his soul hitch, and he swears he made heart shaped sparkles on instinct. His magic glow made her feel safe? Nobody’d ever said anything like that about him before! He was overjoyed!

And….and oh he wanted to show her exactly how safe she was, how treasured and valued and wonderful he thought she was. If only he could speak…but he’d have to show rather than tell.

Purring softly, Papyrus kissed her neck, letting his paws slide down her body, feeling her out, loving each new discovery. The strange texture of the dark raised spots on her shoulders and back, the smattering of lighter brown spots across her skin in various places, and down to…oh when he moved those pants off her…

“Papyrus?” she asked, and he swallowed thickly as he gazed. Now he knew why the euphemism for first time mating was ‘deflowering’ because unlike the openings he’d formed for himself, hers looked like an orchid blossom. And even though she had been with someone intimately before, it was still pink and shiny and beautiful.

He couldn’t help himself, shimmying out of his bottoms quickly because they HURT to keep on now.

“You’re…wowie, hon, you’re impressive,” she murmured as she looked at his length, making him smile and purr. Oh really? Well thank you! But now he had to kiss her and nuzzle as he lined himself up because his own magnificence was no comparison to her lovely self.

She stiffened a bit when he first slid in, and he stopped, looking at her face in question. Her apologetic tone surprised him, “Uh, sorry if I…um, might need you to go slow. I’ve never…you’re a lot different than anything I’ve seen before.”

Well of course they’d go slow! He would hate to harm her, and he wanted the both of them to enjoy it. So he gave her a kiss and purred again, feeling his ears twitch with how happy he was that she was communicating with him for this.

“You don’t mind? Thank you,” she cooed and nuzzled him back, groaning softly as he started to slide in again, nice and easy. Her walls were smooth and easy to glide into, though he was surprised by how she reacted to the soft spines on the sides of his member. As he moved, she wriggled and gripped him, murmuring his name and begging him to move more.

Well, he was a gentleman and would refuse his mate nothing. So he began to thrust, feeling her begin to bounce a bit on his pelvic bones as she clung to his ribs and panted through her building arousal. He could smell every change, every ramping up of her body as it became warmer and more accepting of his thrusts, letting him bury himself to the hilt inside when he finally came. And he groaned himself as the pressure of his release made her squeal in her own high, a gush of her own juices flowing around him.

Slumping back, now pleasantly satisfied, he used his paws to softly stroke through her hair. He loved her hair, how it changed ever so slightly in different lighting, or when put next to different colors. And he loved feeling her against his ribs, her slowly cooling form wrapped tight to his very core, even after his magic faded back into his bones.


	9. for real this time, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our night bandit works up his courage

Now it was just him and Sans that hadn’t had a taste. Maybe Edge too.

Honey was happy for Papyrus, honestly! The poor guy had confided his failed tryst to him and Honey had known how worried and unhappy it had made him. Papyrus was so much happier now, and excited about the future, and he wasn’t nearly as upset about dirty jokes and even made a few of his own. It was great!

But he couldn’t help wanting to drop everything and go make love to the human at any given moment.

And now he was at their house for the tenth time this month with the crushing uncertainty of her wanting him holding him in place at the garden gate.

He’d been here with his brother mostly, being both jealous and happy when the two of them were lovey-dovey with each other. He loved seeing how Blue’s confidence had only grown stronger since he’d taken the human as his mate, but wanting to do so as well made things difficult.

The door to the garden opened and he was moments from teleporting away before he heard her, “Honey? I see you out there. Just come in; I’m cleaning the kitchen.”

He walked in and she was in short shorts and a dirty, hole-ridden tee shirt, smiling with her hair tied up as she hand-scrubbed soap across the floor. “I was getting a drink when I saw you. What’s up, bandito?”

Honey chuckled at the nickname, picking up the whiteboard from nearby and writing, “well, would you be surprised if I said I was trying to get the courage to talk to you?”

“Huh?” she looked at him, confused, and Honey grimaced as he wrote again.

“been kind of trying to figure out the best way to say something to you. but I just can’t find a flowery sort of way that would do you justice,” he sighed and erased what he’d written after she nodded.

“What do you wanna tell me, then, Honey?” he was so dead, especially since she looked like a million bucks even in those shabby little clothes.

He blushed and curled up into his own tail, embarrassed, but wrote out without looking, “That I wanna be your mate for keeps.”

She looked at him for a moment, then the white board, then back at him, then down at herself, “Now?”

He blinked and tilted his head. No, he did not understand the question.

“I look like poop and am sweaty and gross? I was waiting to get my bath after I cleaned? Am I really attractive to you even like this?” She was completely disbelieving.

Well, guess he had to prove it.

He purred and put the whiteboard aside, crawling on all fours till he could gently lick the tip of her nose.

“Oh stars!” She laughed, and Honey beamed, starting to kiss over her face, enjoying the taste of salt on her skin. Well, he thinks he’s kissing her, that’s what it means when you rub your mouth on someone, right? He also adds some gentle licks in there, on her cheeks and one shy one on her lips. She smelled good, always, even when she was overheated like now, and he liked the tastes he got from his licks. It was like he caught little bits of who she was when he did that, small jolts of understanding.

She leaned back against the wall, finally catching his mouth and kissing like humans did, moving her soft lips against his teeth and attempting to engage his tongue when he accepted hers inside.

This was good, but it made him want more, need more, and one hand began reaching up under her old shirt. She groaned with his bones touched her bare breast underneath, and he quickly scooped her up at that delightful sound.

With a purr and more nuzzles, he jerked her shorts off, along with the underwear beneath, and pinned her to the wall with her legs around his waist. She was panting, her breath hard to come by already from the previous effort of cleaning, as he pulled his own pants off and freed the glowing golden magic inside.

“Holy heck…Honey, those balls…” she was staring down between her thighs, and he smirked. Yeah, he knew they were big. All the better to mark his mate with, building up more magic than otherwise could happen. Everybody’d know she was his the minute she was within scent range, not like the average levels the others’ magic marks were giving off.

Her appreciative noises were definitely good for him, and Honey let his member, semisolid so as to be easy on her, be carefully guided to her opening. Ah, but that little nub at the top…huh. He was never one to experiment with different equipment, so that was new to him, but he’d heard tell it was important. So he decided to rub it while keeping her aloft with magic and gently exploring her chest with his other hand.

“Oh geeze, Honey,” She hissed as he slid in, “You’re hitting so many good places!”

The uptick in her tone at the end boosted his confidence and let him push in as far as her body allowed, moving to suck and lick at her neck and collar, liking the sounds she was making. He wanted her to feel how pent up he was, how warm and full of magic his body had become while he waited for her.

Her walls wrapped tight around him and Honey huffed as he began to move, thrusting and grunting as he worked himself and forced needy, tired noises from her throat. That was lovely, hearing how much she was enjoying him, and the feeling when his rubbing of the nub combined with his thrusts and attention to her tender chest to make her body flutter around him, squeezing and twitching as she squeaked and whimpered. But he wasn’t done, so he let off her buttons and used his hands instead of his magic to brace her, concentrating solely on the friction of her body against his.

Doing that, he felt the burning coil in his stomach curl tighter and tighter, turning his own sounds desperate until he lost the ability to hold back. So he pumped her full of his seed, thick jets pushing into her and filling every nook and cranny until it spilled out around him and a noticeable mound had risen in her lower stomach.

It took him a while to come down and stop spurting, but she just crooned his name and instinctively squeezed him now and again when he twitched. Weak in the knees, he carefully slid the two of them down before freeing himself and smiling.

She took his hand and hummed, sleepy looking, the murmured, “I’m going to have to clean all over again now…”

He shook his head and nuzzled her. Nah, he’d help this time. This was now partially his nest, too, so of course he was going to try and help his mate keep it clean.


End file.
